Glaciers melting in the dead of night
by Leila Nox Fleuret
Summary: Entre ces deux-là, c'était parti du mauvais pied, sur des étincelles. Quoi de plus étonnant venant du mage de la foudre ? La compétitivité s'est muée en respect mutuel, du respect mutuel est née une amitié aigre-douce … et si l'amour se trouvait au bout de ce chemin parsemé de ronces ? Erza x Luxus
1. Chapter 1

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

Le tout début ? Difficile à dire car à son arrivée à la guide, Erza était comme un membre fantôme. Présente certes, mais souvent terrée dans son coin. Luxus n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. De quatre ans son aîné, il était un adolescent et, elle, juste une gamine taciturne. Une gamine qui s'était progressivement ouverte pour trainer avec Gray, Natsu puis pour se tirer les couettes avec Mirajane. Luxus ne savait pas ce qu'elle valait, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir: bref, elle était une _gamine_. Et puis un beau jour, la gamine en question fut désignée pour participer à l'examen de mage de rang S. Elle n'avait que quinze ans et fut annoncée comme plus jeune nominée à Fairy Tail pour ce rang depuis des décennies. Luxus en avait tressailli d'indignation. Le vieux ne l'avait pas laissé passer l'examen avant ses seize ans, lui, alors qu'il avait le niveau bien avant ! Vouloir lui donner une leçon d'humilité, ça ne représentait pas une raison valable aux yeux du mage de la foudre, bien au contraire. Suçotant son fiel et son amertume en silence, Luxus garda un visage impassible sans même faire l'honneur d'un regard à la gamine élue. Le blond était un examinateur de l'épreuve. Intérieurement, il espérait l'affronter et la remettre à sa place, cette môme.

S'il y avait un Dieu, ou des anges, aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu ses espoirs intérieurs. Ou alors ils les avaient royalement ignorés. Cependant, Luxus eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant qu'Erza tomberait sur Gildarts, soit le plus grand monstre de Fairy Tail. Comme quoi, il y avait peut-être une justice dans ce monde. C'est du moins ce que Luxus songeait jusqu'à ce que, au soir de la première épreuve, il apprenne que le nom d'Erza figurait parmi les rares vainqueurs de la journée. Pour sa part, Luxus avait mis une dérouillée mémorable à Kanna, au point que Makaroff se demandait sincèrement s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur de mettre son petit-fils en examinateur. Alors que les ainés étaient réunis autour d'un diner pour discuter des résultats des participants, dont les trois quarts avaient été évincés le premier jour, Luxus se tourna vers Gildarts. L'homme était assis à sa gauche.

 **« J'ai vu que Scarlet est comptée parmi les vainqueurs de la première épreuve… »** Vu que l'illustre mage ne réagissait pas, le blond insista d'un ton un peu rogue : **« … Elle ne t'a pas vaincu. »**

Malgré l'affirmation énoncée avec évidence, Luxus craignait au fond de se tromper. Il craignait que cette Erza ait pu battre Gildarts, ou même l'égaler, c'était impossible, c'était impensable, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin ! Heureusement, il ne se trompait pas. Gildarts avala sa bouchée de ravioli et expliqua enfin :

 **« Elle ne m'a pas vaincu, en effet. Au bout de deux heures d'affrontement, j'en ai eu marre qu'elle se relève encore. Alors j'ai arrêté le combat et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait réussi l'épreuve. »**

Luxus l'observa un long moment, le regard froid, puis il haussa les épaules. Si Gildarts avait baissé les bras, que ce soit par lassitude ou non, c'est que la jeune fille méritait son passage. Bien que Luxus approuvait l'attitude du mage à sa façon, c'est-à-dire en se taisant, Gildarts se justifia davantage :

 **« Mon but était de savoir si cette fille a le niveau pour affronter les missions de rang S sans mettre sa vie en péril »** Bon, pour sa part, certes Luxus avait été un tantinet dur avec Kanna, il n'empêche qu'il pouvait clairement affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau, elle. En terme de résistance, ce n'était pas du tout ça. **« Or elle a largement les épaules. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te méfier Luxus. Je pense qu'elle va monter en flèche et te rattraper plus rapidement qu'on ne croit. »**

Luxus eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

 **« Tss. Ça m'ferait mal »** rétorqua t-il avec mépris.

La guilde avait pu revoir les images du combat d'Erza contre Gildarts grâce aux lacrimas, et chacun fut soufflé par son agilité, sa magie, et sa persévérance. Sa performance lui valut le surnom de Titania. Cela lui fit mal de le reconnaître, mais Luxus trouvait que le surnom lui seyait bien.

Sans grande surprise, Erza fut la grande vainqueur de l'année au titre de mage de rang S. Elle était la plus jeune membre de la guilde à le devenir et ça, autant être honnête, ça faisait profondément chier le jeune Draer. Affichant le masque de la réserve et de l'humilité malgré les acclamations de ses amis, Erza s'assit à la première rangée lors la cérémonie de fin d'examen. Assis au troisième rang pour sa part, Luxus dardait sa chevelure écarlate d'un oeil presque menaçant. Vigilante, Erza dut sentir un regard peser sur elle et se retourna. Elle rencontra alors le regard froid de Luxus et l'affronta calmement. C'était la première fois que les deux se toisaient aussi longuement, la première fois qu'ils s'étudiaient vraiment, la première fois que Luxus réalisait qu'Erza tenait désormais plus d'une jeune femme que d'une petite fille. Elle avait un beau visage dont la peau diaphane faisait avantageusement ressortir la splendide couleur écarlate de ses cheveux, une couleur qui semblait déteindre sur ses yeux marron au reflet grenat. Elle avait un regard alerte et assez sérieux alors que ce jour était marqué par le sceau de sa gloire. Luxus avait beau être agacé par elle, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était intrigante. Il pourrait l'observer autant qu'il voulait, peut-être ne pourrait-il jamais percer le mystère de cette sagesse qu'elle avait dans les yeux, cette lueur mature propre à quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu, un peu comme Gildarts. Le drame, c'est qu'elle était une ado. La voix de Makaroff se fit entendre et Erza détourna tranquillement le visage pour se concentrer sur le maître. Rapidement, elle fut appelée sur l'estrade.

Erza se leva et fut acclamée par presque tout le monde cette fois, y compris Mirajane qui se montrait bonne joueuse. Luxus n'avait pas bronché. Gildarts s'était contenté d'un sourire. Erza se tourna vers l'assemblée et resta sobre. Pas d'effusion de joie, pas de larmes, pas de longues bafouilles, juste un remerciement, et petit sourire humble et heureux. Un faciès de jeune fille, le charisme d'une guerrière… à quinze ans. _C'est quoi cet ovni ?_ pensa Luxus.

Vu la façon dont il la traitait, et le snobisme qu'il lui avait toujours infligé, Luxus songeait que l'accès à l'étage de la rouquine ne changerait strictement rien à sa relation avec elle. Il ne s'était jamais autant planté de sa vie. Le lendemain-même, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le tableau des missions, la jeune fille lui barra le passage en se postant devant lui. Elle arborait un petit sourire poli et tenait une annonce dans sa main.

 **« Bonjour Luxus. As-tu un moment ? »**

Le jeune homme mit la main dans sa poche de pantalon, baissa le volume de sa musique, puis releva un regard inquisiteur vers elle en lui adressant un signe du menton pour l'inviter à parler. Il ne se donna même pas la peine d'avoir l'air content qu'elle l'aborde. Et si on se passait d'ironie, on pourrait même dire qu'il était blasé de devoir l'écouter.

 **« C'est ma première mission de rang S et, je me disais que… comme tu es expérimenté en la matière, il serait plus avisé de te demander de m'accompagner. On partagera la rançon bien sûr, et au pourcentage qui te convient. C'est vraiment le gain d'expérience qui m'intéresse pour l'instant. Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

Courtoise avec son aîné, humble malgré son niveau, la perfection de cette fille eut le don de l'agacer davantage. La jaugeant de son air sévère, méprisant, alors qu'il n'avait même pas daigné retirer son casque vissé à ses oreilles, Luxus se détourna d'elle.

 **« Sans façon. »**

 **« Luxus, je te prie de reconsidérer sa proposition »** intervint la voix de son grand-père.

Le blond se figea en crispant légèrement les épaules d'irritation. C'était rare de voir le vieux à l'étage. Luxus devina aisément qu'il ne se trouvait pas là par hasard. Erza avait dû le solliciter pour qu'il appuie sa candidature auprès de Luxus. Et elle avait beau s'être montrée discrète dans la démarche, cela sautait aux yeux du blond.

 **« En tant que mage de rang S depuis quelques années, tu te dois d'épauler les plus jeunes dans leurs nouvelles fonctions. Erza est efficace et peu contrariante, je t'assure que tu t'entendras bien avec elle. »**

Serrant les dents, Luxus ignora le vieux et se tourna de nouveau vers Erza. Il baissa le regard sur l'annonce qu'elle tenait, et la lui prit des mains pour y jeter un œil. Satisfait d'avoir été entendu, Makaroff s'effaça discrètement. Il continua cependant de suivre leur échange à distance.

 **« Léviathan, rien que ça ? »** Luxus eut un petit soupir narquois en relevant un regard moqueur vers elle.

 **« Ce n'est pas moi qui le nomme ainsi »** répondit simplement Erza, sans animosité.

Le blond ramena le nez sur le papier. Il y lit les quelques mots de description.

 **« Hesperia… C'est au sud de Fiore, non? »**

 **« Oui. Nous allons devoir prendre le train. »**

 _Fais chier._ Ce furent clairement les mots qui empreignirent les traits de Luxus, même s'il se contenta plutôt d'énoncer :

 **« Allons-y »**

Il tendit sèchement le bras et lui colla le papier au sternum pour le lui rendre. Erza leva la main et s'en saisit. Malgré les manières un peu rustres de Luxus, elle eut un petit sourire reconnaissant et descendit les marches avec lui.

 **« Je te remercie. »**

Dans le hall principal, le blond remarqua une espèce de charrette remplie de valises.

 **« C'est quoi ça ? »**

 **« Juste quelques affaires pour le voyage »** répondit Erza avec grand naturel.

Un ovni _et_ une diva ? Une seconde. A quel moment elle avait préparé ça, et comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Trêve d'incompréhension, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire de tout ça.

 **« Hep, mission S ou pas, je ne reste pas plus de trois jours là-bas »,** la prévint-il un peu sèchement.

 **« Trois jours… J'espère avoir prévu assez de nourriture, hm... Ça devrait aller. »**

Ah parce que c'était essentiellement de la bouffe en plus ? Et elle croyait qu'il était possible d'en manquer ? Y avait au moins dix valises ! Quelle cinglée… En tout cas, il n'eut pas besoin de se sentir honteux d'être aperçu en ville avec cette énergumène : apparemment, les habitants de Magnolia s'étaient habitués à la voir voyager lourd. Erza se fondait dans le décor. Luxus pouvait difficilement imaginer qu'on puisse s'habituer à _ça_ , mais c'était le cas. Il fut également étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle elle disposa ses valises une fois dans le train. Elle lui donnait déjà le tournis alors que le transport n'avait même pas encore démarré. Bon sang, Luxus _détestait_ les longs trajets. Il prit place sur une banquette de compartiment, une banquette qui était _face_ au trajet, et non pas _dos_ au trajet (ce détail avait son importance et jouait un rôle crucial dans sa survie en transport). Erza s'installa à côté de lui. Luxus prit une discrète inspiration quand le train démarra. Silencieux, une musique apaisante jouant dans ses oreilles, le blond fixait la banquette vide d'en face d'un œil vitreux. Il ne tourna pas un seul moment la tête vers la fenêtre alors qu'il était assis juste à côté. Ça lui refilerait la nausée. Erza choisit vraiment mal son moment pour le toiser avec insistance. Même livide et nauséeux, il perçut clairement son regard. Luxus abaissa son casque d'un mouvement brusque, le laissant pendre autour de son cou, et tourna un regard agacé vers Erza.

 **« Tu veux ma photo ? »** cracha t-il.

Erza cligna des yeux et éluda totalement la question.

 **« Tu as le mal des transport »,** répliqua t-elle simplement.

C'est ce qu'elle avait constaté en l'observant. Et elle l'avait observé parce qu'il s'était comporté bizarrement, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Erza ne posait pas la question, elle affirmait cela sans détour. Luxus soupira bruyamment, comme pour répondre que ce qu'elle disait était absurde. Il tenta sans grand succès de détendre les muscles crispés de son visage. Le blond n'était pas en état de défendre verbalement sa dignité alors il se contentait d'essayer de sauver les apparences. Cela fonctionna un peu, mais il était toujours aussi blême.

 **« Veux-tu poser ta tête sur mes genoux ? »** proposa gentiment Erza.

Luxus tourna brusquement le visage vers elle, le regard lançant des éclairs. Erza se tendit légèrement et haussa un peu les sourcils d'inquiétude devant son air furieux. Elle n'avait pas dit ça pour se moquer de lui. Elle était très sérieuse et avait même plissé sa jupe tout en parlant. En fait, c'était encore pire qu'elle soit sérieuse et qu'elle se prenne pour sa mère. Il était majeur, bordel, c'était elle, la gosse.

 **« Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est à la connerie que je suis allergique, alors arrête-ça immédiatement ! »** Erza eut l'air sincèrement confuse et désolée de l'avoir mis en colère. **« Mais… enfin… ! Le prends pas comme ça ! »** paniqua t-elle en agitant les mains, comme si les faire battre l'air pouvait dissiper sa rage. Cette fille était étrange, gentille mais parfois d'une maladresse sans nom avec sa volonté de bien agir. Dans un fond de lui-même laissé aux oubliettes et auquel il n'accordait que peu de crédit, Luxus trouvait cela touchant. Au moins, Titania avait eu le mérite de le distraire un peu de son mal. Il serra les dents et fit preuve d'indulgence, exceptionnellement : **« …au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, parle-moi plutôt de ce que tu sais sur ce Léviathan. »**

Soulagée que le sujet change, Erza répondit posément :

 **« On le décrit comme un dragon des mers. Il terrorise les habitants d'Hesperia, une ville qui borde la mer Sombre. Trois mages de la ville ont réuni leur force pour tenter de le combattre il y a quelques jours de cela. Ils ont échoué et ont trouvé la mort. Ces pauvres gens manquaient d'expérience, mais je pense qu'ensemble, nous ne risquons rien. »**

Un petit **« Tss ! »** méprisant et désinvolte s'échappa des lèvres de Luxus à l'évocation de ce _Nous_. Erza haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

 **« Entendons-nous bien, je t'accompagne pour faire plaisir au vieux, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lever le petit doigt. Si tu te trouves aux portes de la mort, à la rigueur, je ferais peut-être un effort, mais c'est tout. Ne compte pas sur moi. »**

Refusant de se laisser démonter par l'acidité de ses paroles, Erza l'observa, affrontant l'acier de son regard. Puis, elle eut un petit sourire forcé.

 **« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Luxus »**

 **« Maintenant. Fais-mois le plaisir de la boucler jusqu'à notre arrivée »,** réclama le blond avant de remettre son casque sur ses oreilles.

Erza grinça un peu des dents mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Luxus pouvait vraiment être désagréable ! Mais ce qui gênait davantage Erza que le caractère du blond rustre mais charismatique, c'était plutôt l'impression qu'il n'avait aucune sympathie pour elle, voire qu'il la méprisait. Arrivés à la gare d'Hesperia, Erza traina sa cargaison de bagages à nouveau avec une aisance déconcertante. La belle déposa ses affaires à l'auberge où les habitants, reconnaissants de leur présence, leur avaient réservé une chambre. Puis, Titania commença son enquête en arpentant la plage. Elle questionna ensuite scrupuleusement quelques témoins en ville, qui n'osaient plus s'en approcher. Apparemment, un quatrième mage avait été tué récemment, un homme nommé Alexei qui avait voulut affronter le monstre seul. Son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Après son enquête, elle revint vers le sable. Luxus la suivait en silence. Une journée à peine il en avait déjà marre. Quelle idée stupide que d'accepter cette supervision, il avait l'impression d'avoir été attaché à une laisse qu'elle tenait.

 **« D'après les informations que nous avons récolté, il semblerait que les apparitions du monstre soient vraiment aléatoires. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »**

 **« Je t'ai dit que tu te débrouilles, t'es bouchée ou quoi ? »** la rembarra t-il.

Erza ravala sa salive. Jet d'acide sur jet d'acide, la patience et les barrières de l'écarlate commençaient sérieusement à s'éroder. Elle avait beau avoir un tempérament qu'on pouvait qualifier de pare-balle, c'était extrêmement dur de travailler avec un partenaire qui, non seulement n'était pas de son côté, mais qui en plus de ça se montrait rabaissant. Et si Erza était autant blessée, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas été parfaitement honnête avec Luxus. Certes, il était raisonnable d'être accompagnée pour sa première mission, mais plus que ça, elle espérait gagner son estime en lui montrant ce dont elle en était capable. Luxus était vraiment le seul à la regarder avec une certaine condescendance, comme si elle ne valait pas grand chose. Ça lui faisait du mal parce qu'Erza, elle, vouait une petite admiration secrète à Luxus, à sa magie, à sa prestance.

Les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, Luxus tourna un visage blasé vers Erza qui s'affairait à côté de lui. Il manqua de s'étrangler en voyant qu'elle venait de laisser tomber ses vêtements. Le pire étant qu'elle portait un maillot de bain noir là-dessous. Elle avait prémédité une baignade quoi ! Erza se redressa. Le soir tombait, il devait faire vingt degrés dehors, la mer était sans doute glacée. Un ovni cette fille, Luxus l'avait toujours dit.

 **« T'es sérieuse ? »** dit-il sèchement.

 **« M'écoutais-tu quand je te disais que les apparitions de Leviathan ont l'air d'être aléatoires ? Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés, alors je joue la carte de la tentation. Je verrai ce que ça donne. Et puis j'adore nager, alors autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »**

 **« C'est un monstre des mers, tu crois vraiment qu'il va être attiré par une paire de nibards ? »**

Ces propos auraient pu lui paraître amusants si d'une part, ils étaient un peu moins vulgaires, et d'autres part, énoncés d'un ton moins virulent.

 **« Quelle élégance »** ironisa la rouquine en s'avançant sans hésitation vers l'eau.

Luxus ne put s'empêcher de contempler sa démarche assurée, féline, ses jambes fuselées et interminables, le mouvement de ses hanches, sa chute de rein, ses longs cheveux écarlates ondulant au gré du vent. _Quinze ans, quinze ans, quinze ans_ , se fustigeait t-il en boucle, mais ça ne l'aida pas. Était-ce de sa faute, si elle avait déjà un corps de femme ? Même s'il s'ennuyait ferme en attendant, Luxus ne put se résoudre à la laisser seule en retournant à l'auberge. L'air de rien, il s'inquiétait un peu que le monstre se ramène effectivement pour bouffer de la chair fraiche, et qu'il prenne Erza de court. Au bout d'une heure de nage, celle-ci se décida finalement à sortir. C'était plus fort que lui, Lucus contempla à nouveau son corps, ses longues jambes, sa taille de guêpe, sa poitrine généreuse presque au terme de sa croissance… Son inspection à peine discrète n'échappa pas à la rouquine, qui se sentit soudainement bien petite une fois arrivée devant lui. Petite et démunie comme jamais. Les joues légèrement rosies, penaude, Erza croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la tête basse.

 **« Bon. Je me doutais que la difficulté première de ma mission serait de le débusquer… »**

Une lumière dorée apparue autour d'elle, dissimulant son corps l'espace d'un court instant et le redévoilant ensuite plus décemment couvert. Une jupe et un haut d'armure sur un corps étrangement sec. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Ses cheveux étaient encore humides cela dit. Elle releva les yeux vers Luxus qui l'observait en silence, le regard insondable. Un court silence, puis…

 **« J'attends demain soir avant de te traiter d'incapable »**

Erza lui jeta un regard noir. Encore une fois, elle encaissa en silence et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

 **« La nuit tombe »** constata t-elle. Erza jeta un coup d'œil derrière Luxus. **« La ville et la plage ne sont pas très éclairées. Il ne serait pas judicieux de ma part d'affronter le Leviathan avec si peu de visibilité. Allons-nous reposer. »**

Elle dépassa le blond. Voilà qu'elle rejouait au chef. Luxus leva les yeux au ciel. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'auberge. Après un repas copieux, ils rejoignirent la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée. Le réceptionniste savait qu'ils étaient deux, pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le luxe d'avoir leur propre lit.

 **« Un lit double. Quelle aubaine »** ironisa Luxus.

C'était la goutte de trop. Erza tourna sèchement la tête vers lui, ses cheveux écarlates fouettèrent l'air.

 **« Un problème ? »**

 **« S'il n'y en avait qu'un seul ! Mais même la nuit, j'dois me coller du baby-sitting.** **»**

 **« Tu appelles ça du baby-sitting ? »**

 **« Tu t'es vue, tu t'es entendue ? T'as un autre mot ? »**

Oui, elle s'était entendue ! Et elle se trouvait plutôt mature ! Pour l'apparence, ça, elle ne pouvait rien affirmer (même si elle se trouvait assez grande et que sa croissance était quand même quasiment terminée) mais tout de même, il exagérait ! Ou alors ne la considérait-il vraiment que comme une gosse qui avait joué de ses caprices pour l'amener ici ? C'est vrai que sans l'appui de Makaroff, Luxus ne serait jamais venu… Erza l'observa un instant d'un air interloqué, il lui fallut un petit moment de réflexion pour réussir à trouver les mots, tant son comportement la blessait.

 **« Pourquoi es-tu si odieux avec moi Luxus ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »**

Luxus se tut, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Erza ne lui avait rien fait, et lui pointer ce détail, c'était une façon de le mettre face à sa propre méchanceté. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'excusa, Luxus n'avait même pas l'air désolé. Il abordait son air habituel, sombre, presque méprisant. Il en voulait au monde entier depuis que son père avait été viré de la guilde. Encore que ce n'était pas tant ça le problème. Luxus avait toujours été beaucoup plus attaché à son grand-père à dire vrai. C'était Makaraoff, "le vieux", qui avait toujours veillé sur lui, qui l'avait éduqué. Petit, Luxus pensait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur papy sur terre. Ainsi, ce n'était pas le départ de son père, cet homme si distant que Lux ne connaissait pas vraiment au final, qui l'avait mis hors de lui, mais plutôt les conséquences de son départ. Le regard des autres membres de la guilde, la crainte chez certains qu'il puisse ressembler à son père parce qu'il était son rejeton, la méfiance de son grand-père. Luxus, on ne l'avait toujours vu qu'au travers de ses aînés. Il avait grandi dans l'ombre du nom de Draer et il en était fatigué.

A cette période de crise intérieure que Luxus traversait et qu'il traverserait encore pendant des années, Erza était entrée dans l'équation. Elle, elle s'était faite un nom toute seule, quand lui était condamné à demeurer dans l'ombre de ses aïeux. Le pire de tout ça, c'est qu'il aurait voulu la haïr, la trouver insignifiante, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Dans le fond il l'appréciait sincèrement. Elle avait gagné le cœur de tout le monde. Elle avait gagné son cœur à lui aussi, elle avait fait tomber ses barrières et le laissait contempler sa propre impuissance. Ignorante, insouciante. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne comprenait pas. Les prunelles de ses yeux sombres aux reflets grenat vacillaient d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle essayait de sonder le regard acier de Luxus. Elle qui était habituellement si maligne, si clairvoyante, n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour que Luxus la traite ainsi. Après un silence inquisiteur, exigeant, où elle n'obtint aucune réponse, la mine d'Erza se rembrunit.

 **« Ou alors… tu ne me détestes pas pour ce que j'ai fait, tu me détestes juste pour ce que je suis. »**

C'était faux. Mais Luxus ne répondit rien, parce qu'il aurait voulu que ce qu'elle dise soit vrai. Il aurait voulu la mépriser pour ce qu'elle était: une môme qui se prenait pour une femme charismatique et forte. Un môme arrogante et dénuée de pudeur. Une môme qui jouait au chef, avec ses grands airs et ses besoins constants d'approbation de Makaroff avec ses « Notre maître a dit que » par-ci, « Le maître a dit que » par-là… Oui, cette rousse avait de bonnes raisons de l'horripiler, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard. Le fait que le blond ne nie pas ses paroles transperça le cœur de Scarlet. _Qui ne dit mot, consent_. Tel était le dicton. Mais pas besoin de ça pour comprendre qu'elle avait sans doute visé juste. Quelle autre raison pourrait-il y avoir ? Il ne pouvait même pas être jaloux d'elle, lui qui était bien plus puissant. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre. Or il n'y avait aucun sentiment pire sur terre que d'être haï non pas pour des erreurs qu'on a commises, mais pour la personne que l'on est. La trouvait-il trop prétentieuse ? Immature ? Bizarre ? Erza en prit un sacré coup sur le cœur. C'était d'autant plus terrible pour elle qu'elle appréciait Luxus – et ce, malgré son attitude.

La rousse baissa la tête. Le silence avait semblé s'étirer à l'infini, mais en réalité, il n'avait pas duré plus de dix secondes.

 **« Je vois… »** murmura t-elle.

Derrière ses airs souvent sévère et blasé, Luxus avait un cœur. Ce cœur se serra parce qu'il avait perçu la douleur dans la voix d'Erza. Cependant, il s'interdit de flancher quand la belle se détourna. Sa lèvre tremblotante ne lui avait pas échappé, elle se retenait de pleurer. Le blond lui fut intérieurement reconnaissant de ne pas faire ça devant lui, il se serait senti con, mais alors con… Vaillamment, dignement, Erza redressa le menton.

 **« Bonne nuit »**

Le dos droit, elle tourna les talons. Luxus attrapa son poignet le plus doucement possible. L'écarlate s'arrêta net mais n'osa pas le regarder. Elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le constater.

 **« Reste. Je vais dormir ailleurs »,** dit-il.

Le mage de foudre la dépassa. Alors qu'il saisit la poignée, la voix d'Erza le stoppa.

 **« Luxus. »**

Sa voix était ferme, mais de la même façon qu'Erza ne s'était pas retournée, il ne se retourna pas non plus. Il ne supporterait pas de voir les larmes sur son visage, et d'en être la cause. Il fit mine de tourner légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu'il écoutait. Alors elle poursuivit :

 **« Nous avons des comptes à régler. Demain, je t'affronterai et je te ferai regretter ton comportement. Sois prêt. »**

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et quitta la chambre. En refermant la porte, il releva un instant le regard vers le battant, comme s'il pouvait encore voir Erza au travers du bois. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Malgré la tristesse qu'il avait senti chez elle, la belle avait eu la bonne réaction. Un règlement de compte hm ? Il en fallait du courage, du culot, et de la stupidité pour lui réclamer ça.

 **« Titania… »** souffla t-il dans un chuchotis inaudible, presque attendri.

Pour s'être montré assez dur avec elle cette soirée, Luxus se dit qu'il serait un peu plus sympa lors de leur combat. Il crut distinguer un sanglot derrière la porte et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Luxus ferma un court instant les yeux. Il aurait pu revenir, s'excuser, et la réconforter… s'il se souvenait seulement comment on fait ce genre de chose, comment on se montre sympa. La mâchoire contractée, il se détourna rapidement et partit.

Autant dire qu'il ne savait pas du tout où aller et qu'il se retrouva comme un clochard à pioncer sur le canapé du hall d'entrée. Interprétant une dispute de couple, le réceptionniste n'avait rien dit en l'apercevant comme ça au matin. Bon, il fallait aussi dire que Luxus lui faisait un peu peur avec sa réputation et ses airs pas tout à fait aimables de la veille… Se réveillant assez tôt, à son rythme, Luxus se frotta le visage et fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant qu'une chaise avait été posé à côté de lui. Des affaires y était suspendues. Un haut noir sans manche avec un col V en fourrure, un pantalon sombre à la ceinture débouclée qui n'attendait que d'être enfilé. Une seconde… c'était _ses_ affaires à lui. _Erza_ les avait posées là avant son réveil. Les valises d' _Erza_ contenaient _aussi_ des affaires à lui. Elle était allée se servir dans son placard avant même de lui demander de l'accompagner pour cette mission, comme si elle savait qu'il dirait oui.

 **« Elle a un putain de culot »** grogna t-il dans sa barbe.

En saisissant ses fringues d'un ample mouvement de bras, il manqua de faire tomber d'autres affaires plus petites qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Une paire de chaussettes et un boxer noir... encore à lui !

 **« Un** _ **putain de bordel**_ **de culot »**

Luxus remonta à l'étage, vers la chambre qu'il aurait dû partager avec elle, afin de prendre une douche. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, Erza en sortait, vêtu de sa jupe bleu habituelle et de son haut d'armure. Elle passa à côté de lui sans un regard.

 **« On se retrouve dans la plaine Nord. Ne tarde pas »** dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Et en plus... Elle. Lui. Donnait. Des. Ordres.

Un _putain de sa race de bordel de merde_ (…) _de culot_! [NDLR : mon quota de vulgarité étant dépassé, je n'ai cité que la moitié des insanités lui ayant traversé l'esprit. Merci de votre compréhension]

S'il ne l'avait pas entendu pleurer la veille, Luxus aurait pété le câble du siècle. A croire qu'ils avaient vraiment des comptes à régler, et que ça allait se jouer au combat. Après sa toilette, Luxus avala rapidement un morceau de pain à la cantine de l'auberge et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Alors oui, ça le faisait chier d'avoir obéit au pied de la lettre, et d'en plus porter les fringues qu'elle avait prévu pour lui, mais il allait pouvoir expier sa faute en lui mettant une douce raclée. Ça se valait.

Sur la plaine extérieure à la ville, opposée à la mer, Erza l'attendait de pied ferme. Ses longs cheveux écarlates étaient noués en tresse. Elle portait une armure que Luxus ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Bleuté, blanche et avec des bordure or. Sa lance, en revanche, il la connaissait. Elle était doté d'une puissante énergie blanche. Erza s'en était servie contre Gildarts. En voyant son air sévère, accentué par sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Erza se remémora son visage paisible et endormi quand elle était allée le voir dans le hall. Cela l'aida à faire taire l'animosité qu'il lui inspirait, et le souvenir douloureux de son comportement. Elle devait passer au-dessus.

 **« Je suis prêt. Exprime-toi »** ironisa t-il.

Sachant qu'ils étaient en quelques sorte partenaires de mission, qu'ils avaient juste quelques différents, Luxus ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce qu'elle fonce de cette façon avec son arme, en mettant une telle patate. Luxus peina à parer le coup, il se fit un peu mal dans la manœuvre. Ok, elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas. Attrapant le manche de la lance de la belle, il voulut repousser son corps par sa magie, mais la jeune fille fut juste renversée vers l'arrière et en profita pour lui envoyer son pied au visage en mettant une main au sol. Le coup le fit lâcher la lance, et Erza recula d'un bond en serrant son arme.

Étrange, il avait l'impression que sa magie ne venait pas d'opérer sur elle. D'autres puissants assauts se succédèrent. Erza avait un léger avantage du fait que Luxus avait une certaine retenue avec elle pour plusieurs raisons. La crainte de blesser trop sévèrement la gamine, l'écho des sanglots qu'il avait provoqué chez elle la veille, le fait qu'il ne la détestait pas comme elle le croyait…

 **« C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Je m'avoue déçue. »**

Ok, c'était la réplique de trop.

 **« La ferme ! »** rétorqua t-il en lui envoyant un hurlement de dragon pleine puissance qui racla tout sur son passage. Même le sol s'était retourné.

Avec ce chaos, Erza avait disparu dans un amas de fumée et de terre. Progressivement, la fumée se dissipa. Un lourd bouclier devant elle, Erza avait posé un genou au sol au milieu du champ labouré, presque quinze mètres plus loin. Elle se redressa lentement, à peu près intacte quoiqu'essouflée, et releva un regard neutre vers lui.

 **« Ça ira comme ça »** dit-elle d'une voix distincte.

Luxus haussa un sourcil. C'est lui qui décidait quand on s'arrêtait. Il marqua néanmoins une pause curieuse. Son bouclier replié contre elle, Titania leva légèrement la main qui tenait sa lance, activant au passage son armure d'où jaillit des centaines de petits éclairs. Reconnaissait-il cette magie ? _Sa_ magie ?

 **« Je te présente ma nouvelle armure, celle de l'impératrice de la foudre. Elle me protège partiellement de ta magie, ce bouclier la bloque, et cette lance la reproduit »** Bien sûr, la lance de foudre avait gardé son autre capacité à utiliser l'énergie blanche, puisqu'on ne renvoyait pas un sort foudroyant à un mage qui maîtrisait cette magie : ce serait une erreur tactique. **« Ta contribution aujourd'hui m'a permis d'achever cet arsenal et, en guise de remerciement, je pardonne ton comportement lamentable avec moi. »**

Lamentable ? Tout de suite les grands mots. Vu combien la petite s'était montrée maligne, Luxus lui accorda l'insulte. Et puis, ça ne rattrapait pas toutes celles qu'il avait prononcées à son encontre. Erza reposa le bout de sa lance au sol d'un geste sec. Luxus la toisa d'un air impassible, il pouvait néanmoins difficilement masquer la petite lueur impressionnée dans son regard.

 **« Ainsi donc, ton armure a absorbé ma magie et se l'est appropriée… »** Il eut un bref ricanement amusé. **« T'avais prévu ton coup, hein ? »**

 **« Je l'avais préparé pour l'examen, dans le cas où je tomberais sur toi. Quand je t'ai parlé de règlement de compte hier, je n'ai en réalité jamais eu l'intention de te punir, et je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de pouvoir te vaincre. Je n'ai pas ta puissance, mais j'avais besoin de celle-ci pour la finalisation de cette nouvelle armure »** En temps normal, ce ton sérieux balançant des vérités à la miss je-sais-tout lui aurait donné une furieuse envie de mettre des baffes à Erza. Seulement, avec ce coup de maître qu'elle venait de faire, Luxus ne pouvait se permettre de la critiquer. **« Je t'ai tout dit. Ainsi s'achève notre combat. Désormais, si tu me le permets, j'ai une mission à terminer. »**

Erza leva le menton, dans l'attente qu'il accepte de la congédier. Luxus jaugea un instant son regard brun, calme et neutre. Il était tenté de réclamer à ce qu'ils aillent plus loin, qu'ils découvrent vraiment dans quelle mesure Erza était protégée, dans quelle mesure son bouclier bloquait ses attaques… mais il se ravisa. Qu'avait-il à prouver ? Elle venait de reconnaître sa supériorité. Le combat n'aurait aucun intérêt, ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux néanmoins, le pensait-elle vraiment ou n'était-elle simplement pas intéressée par l'éventualité d'un combat, présentement ? Elle semblait accorder une bien plus grande priorité à sa mission. Luxus n'aurait sans doute jamais la réponse. Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin et hocha la tête pour déclarer son approbation. La paix était déclarée. Erza le contourna et prit la direction de la ville. Luxus marcha à ses côtés, ils déambulèrent les rues en direction du Sud, ça faisait une sacrée trotte l'air de rien. Les habitants de la ville s'arrêtaient au passage de Titania, impressionnés par son armure. Elle eut le droit à de nombreux commentaires approbateurs. Luxus à côté d'elle, de par sa carrure imposante et son charisme naturel, n'attirait pas moins les regards. Certains les voyaient déjà tous les deux comme les grands sauveurs de la ville. Qu'ils ne s'enflamment pas trop vite, si un échec se profilait, ce serait celui de Titania. Luxus ne comptait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien faire pour l'aider.

 **« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi durant ma natation d'hier. La foudre et l'eau ne font pas bon ménage. Je me suis dit que des doses suffisamment puissantes de ta magie dans la mer, à certains points stratégiques, pourraient sans doute forcer le Léviathan à sortir de sa cachette. »**

Son côté je-sais-tout commençait à lui sembler moins… horripilant, voire presque attendrissant, à force. Et pour le coup, c'est lui-même que Luxus eut envie de baffer. C'était plus fort que lui. Erza, quand on allait au-delà de la surdose de sa présence dans les débuts, disons qu'on s'y faisait et qu'on lui trouvait un côté assez attachant. La réciproque était vraie aussi avec Luxus et son caractère de merde.

 **« Toutefois, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit dans le train : à moins d'empêcher ma mort certaine, tu ne comptes pas lever le petit doigt »** poursuivit-elle en regardant droit devant. **« N'ayant pas l'intention d'en arriver à cet extrême, il m'a fallu ruser pour parvenir à mes fins. »**

Luxus l'observait du coin de l'œil avec un discret sourire qu'il n'aurait su contenir. Il était vraiment étonné de la voir avec autant de ressources. En y réfléchissant bien, il se pouvait même que le choix de mission, Léviathan, avait été sélectionné par Erza en fonction des aptitudes de Luxus qu'elle comptait user à bon escient. D'une blessure qu'il lui avait infligé, elle s'était relevée, deux fois plus fortes, deux fois plus grande. Elle était assez incroyable. Luxus comprenait aisément comment elle s'était hissée au rang S aussi jeune.

Pieds dans la mer, Erza planta sa lance dans l'eau. Un puissant jet d'électricité se répandit sur près de deux kilomètres de rayon. Luxus haussa un sourcil impressionné. Elle avait emmagasiné plus de magie qu'il n'aurait cru. Laissant passer deux secondes, Erza tourna ensuite un visage calculateur vers la droite et jaugea les falaises à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance. Elle courut dans leur direction. Luxus pour sa part, suivit le mouvement d'un pas beaucoup plus tranquille. Arrivés à destination, Titania effectua un saut d'une hauteur impressionnante et, de sa lance, perça l'eau entre les rochers. Deux raz-de-marée s'écartèrent d'elle. La foudre se propagea à nouveau dans l'eau sur un grand périmètre. Un cri monstrueux provenant des mer remonta jusqu'à la surface et perça le vent.

Erza avait visé juste avec sa tactique. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir le dragon des mers glisser sous l'eau comme s'il sortait d'en dessous l'immense falaise. Il eut à peine le temps d'émerger de la mer pour attaquer que Titania fondit sur lui en lançant une puissante attaque. D'un appui du pied sur le Leviathan, elle s'en écarta ensuite d'un grand bond arrière. Luxus observa le combat de loin, les bras croisés. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, moins il se faisait de soucis quant à la victoire d'Erza. Bien que l'écarlate fit appel à de nombreuses armes et armures de son arsenal, il était un peu amer de la voir se servir essentiellement de sa magie à lui. Néanmoins, elle l'avait obtenue de bonne guerre, il ne pouvait rien dire. Au moins, il était assez satisfait qu'elle se débrouille parfaitement bien et n'ait pas besoin de lui. En la voyant combattre aussi farouchement, Luxus se dit que cette fille laisserait une empreinte forte sur le monde. Sans surprise, elle ressortit vainqueur et la moitié du corps du dragon des mers s'éffondra sur la côte. Essouflée, Erza resta un instant les épées levées en position de garde, puis, elle les abaissa et bondit vers la plage. Elle fit disparaître son armure en marchant vers Luxus, retrouvant un accoutrement ordinaire, quoiqu'elle conservait un plastron et des épaulettes. Il est vrai que les accoutrements ordinaires d'Erza incluaient souvent une armure... singulière jeune femme.

 **« Je te prie de m'excuser du temps, je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper plus rapidement »** dit-elle au blond avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Il ne répondit rien, elle prit donc la liberté de poursuivre : **« Je meurs de faim, allons manger un morceau. Il faudrait sans doute que je tire quelque chose au clair après cela… Je vais voir. »**

Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge et, contre toute attente, Erza entra dans les cuisines comme si elle était chez elle pour préparer les plats qu'elle voulait. Ou alors supervisait-elle une équipe, vu son tempérament de boss, Luxus s'en fichait un peu, il attendait dans la cantine pour sa part. Un coude replié sur la table, le visage appuyé contre son poing, il observait pensivement la fenêtre. Erza avait réussi sa mission. Pourtant, elle considérait avoir peut-être d'autres choses à accomplir ici. Si elle avait remarqué le même détail que lui, Luxus n'aurait vraiment plus aucune excuse pour ne pas reconnaître pleinement combien cette fille était exceptionnelle. Difficile de deviner les qualités qu'il lui considérait, vu le regard blasé qu'il leva vers elle lorsqu'elle revint avec leur plat. Erza posa son assiette devant lui. Elle s'attabla ensuite.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes tirer au clair, mais j'en ai ma claque de cette ville »** grogna Luxus avant de prendre une bouchée de son riz aux légumes.

Erza fit de même. Elle prit le temps de mâcher convenablement et d'avaler avant de prendre la parole.

 **« Je m'interroge sur le corps non retrouvé de ce mage qui s'appelle Alexei. Sa disparition est survenue après la mort des trois mages. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? D'après les témoignages, il était à peu près du même niveau qu'eux, or il aurait décidé d'affronter le monstre à lui** _ **tout seul**_ **? … Même Natsu a plus de jugeote que ça. »**

Luxus laissa échapper un discret ricanement. C'est qu'elle savait avoir de l'humour, cette rouquine.

 **« J'parierais pas là-dessus »** rétorqua t-il. Petite pique au rose, de rien Natsu. **« … tu penses donc que le Léviathan n'est en rien responsable de la disparition d'Alexei. »**

Erza eut un petit sourire bienveillant en regardant Luxus.

 **« Tu pensais la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 **« N'importe quel mage avec un peu de bon sens se tirerait de ce trou »**

 **« C'est sans doute vrai, mais pourquoi n'aurait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour mort ? Il a peut-être intégré une guilde clandestine, ou a décidé de se lancer dans la magie noire, ou… je ne sais quelle autre activité pas très nette. »**

Luxus ne répondit rien et continua de manger en silence. Erza l'observa un instant avant de manger à son tour.

 **« D'un autre côté, il est vrai ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires. Après tout, j'ai rempli ma mission. »**

Elle avait relevé discrètement le regard vers lui pour jauger sa réaction. Erza tâtonnait encore, elle voulait bien faire. Ses affirmations étaient implicitement des interrogations. Luxus le comprit, il fit un effort sur le coup.

 **« En effet. Le reste ne te concerne pas. Contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te demande, ou tu pourrais attirer des problèmes à notre guilde. »**

Erza lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Elle baissa ensuite le regard vers son plat, qu'elle finit plus rapidement que lui. C'est vrai, il avait oublié que c'était une sacrée gourmande.

 **« S'il-vous-plait ? »** dit-elle à ensuite l'adresse d'un employé du restaurant. **« Auriez-vous la gentillesse de bien vouloir m'apporter le fraisier ? »**. L'homme s'exécuta. Il ne ramena pas une part de fraisier. Il ramena un gâteau entier **. « Je vous remercie, c'est trop aimable. Veux-tu une part Luxus ? »**

 **« Non merci. Ça ira »** répondit-il avec un petit rictus sardonique.

Il voulait voir si elle était vraiment cap de manger ça à elle toute seule. Et oui monsieur, elle ne laissa ni une fraise, ni même une miette. Un ovni. Remarque, le combat avait dû lui creuser l'appétit.

 **« Je suppose que nous avons plus qu'à remballer nos affaires, récupérer la récompense, et rentrer »**

Ouais, _nos_ affaires... Erza se leva. Au moment du départage de la rançon, Luxus accepta un moitié-moitié, comme la jeune fille avait été rapide et que… bon, il pensait sincèrement s'emmerder plus que ça à la base.

Sur le chemin de retour, ils avaient choisi le même compartiment, et les mêmes places dans le train qu'à l'aller. Pendant le trajet, Erza étouffa un bâillement dans sa main.

 **« Je suis épuisée… »**

En effet, Titania avait les traits tirés. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la veille. Le comportement de Luxus et l'impression d'être haïe de lui l'avait tenue éveillée. Elle s'était endormie au matin, durant une heure à tout casser.

 **« Tu veux poser ta tête sur mes genoux ? »** ironisa Luxus.

Un petit rictus narquois aux lèvres, il se moquait clairement d'elle en faisant écho à ses paroles de l'aller. Malgré sa face blanche comme une feuille A4, il trouvait le moyen de faire le malin, celui-là. Erza eut un petit sourire attendri et décida de le prendre à son propre jeu.

 **« Ton épaule me suffira, si tu l'acceptes »,** dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

Doucement, elle déposa la tête contre son épaule massive et ferma les paupières. Luxus écarquilla un instant les yeux de stupeur qu'elle ait cette audace, puis choisit de détourner la tête et faire comme si de rien n'était. De toute façon, en transport, il n'était pas en position de force alors… autant laisser couler. Constatant avec joie qu'il ne la repoussait pas, un discret sourire victorieux flotta sur les lèvres d'Erza. Finalement, peut-être la détestait-il un peu moins, peut-être avait-elle réussi à gagner un peu de sa considération… qui sait.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Voici ma proposition sans extravagance d'un pairing Luxus x Erza, merci pour votre lecture. Ce sera peut-être un OS, vu les lacunes de motivation qu'il m'arrive d'avoir._

 _J'espère tout de même qu'il plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**

 _Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, qui ont conduit à la suite de ce récit. Je réponds toujours aux reviews en tout cas, alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si j'ai fait un oubli._

 _x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

" _Adieu_ "

Suite à leur première mission réussie avec succès, Erza avait constaté une évolution assez positive dans sa relation avec Luxus. Rien d'extravagant, mais disons qu'il ne la regardait plus avec la même condescendance qu'autrefois. En plus, il était poli avec elle. Si, si, je vous le jure. Aussi, Gildarts avait eu raison de prédire la montée en puissance d'Erza. La rouquine s'était sentie pousser des ailes après avoir gagné l'estime du blond. Gonflée à bloc, elle qui avait toujours intérieurement manqué de confiance, Erza enchaînait les succès de mission comme Kanna enchainait les litres de bières. La popularité de Titania dépassa même les frontières de Fiore, à l'instar de Luxus. Elle fut même en première page du Sorcerer suite à un de ses exploits. En se voyant en couverture, la vaillante guerrière avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de réclamer à nouveau la présence du mage de la foudre à une de ses missions… mais en étant sur un pied d'égalité cette fois. Décrochant une annonce qui commençait à dater sur le tableau des rang S, Erza s'empressa d'aller s'adresser à Luxus. Celui-ci était hélas en compagnie de ses admirateurs. Enfin, l'unité de Raijin se considérait plutôt comme une équipe avec Luxus pour leader, mais la guerrière trouvait qu'ils ressemblaient davantage à un fanclub. Ce n'était pas mal en soi, elle-même vouait une admiration secrète pour le mage de foudre.

 **« Bonjour tout le monde »**

Bixrow, Fried et Luxus marmonnèrent un « salut » tandis qu'Evergreen se contenta de la toiser avec méfiance par-dessus ses lunettes. Heureusement qu'Erza ne la regarda pas dans les yeux d'ailleurs. Il y eut un court silence, une invitation tacite à ce que l'écarlate justifie son intervention. Elle était un peu intimidée, mais au moins reconnaissante qu'on lui facilite l'accès à la parole.

 **« Luxus, je compte empêcher cette quête de monter au grade de rang S+ »** Elle leva un peu l'affiche qu'elle tournait vers le blond. **« La difficulté est de taille, j'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagnes. »**

Evergreen jeta un coup d'œil en coin aux deux garçons non concernés, l'air de dire, _j'ai eu raison de ne pas saluer cette guenon._ L'équipe Raijin n'appréciait pas qu'on leur pique Luxus, même le temps d'une mission. Erza n'y avait pas songé. Elle aurait peut-être dû. Pour sa part, le blond se fichait pas mal de ses coéquipiers à cet instant. La mission l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas tant le prix faramineux de la récompense qui retenait son attention, mais plutôt la bonne dose de prestige qu'allait ajouter un tel succès sur leur nom respectif. Il était sage de la part d'Erza de ne pas se risquer à une mission d'une telle difficulté toute seule, aussi forte fût-elle. Luxus appréciait sa sagesse et son humilité, même s'il n'en dit rien.

 **« Ça m'a l'air de valoir le coup. Je suis ton homme. »**

 _Son_ homme. Erza eut l'intelligence de se taire et se contenter d'un petit sourire et d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Autrement, elle aurait _forcément_ bégayé. Si elle y avait prêté attention, elle aurait remarqué que le teint de Fried avait pris une couleur tirant sur celle de ses cheveux verts. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens. Luxus se détacha de son groupe et quitta la guilde en compagnie d'Erza, sous l'œil sévère d'Evergreen qui avait croisé les bras.

 **« Je suis sûre que Luxus s'en tirera avec brio. »**

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur Erza. Intérieurement, elle espérait que la rouquine se plante royalement. Avec un peu de chance, Luxus la considérerait comme un boulet ! En espérant que leur blond préféré ne prenne pas goût à son duo avec Erza, l'unité de Raijin envoya de mauvaises ondes aux deux coéquipiers.

La prière des acolytes de Luxus fut entendue. Le duo de mages de rang S dysfonctionna sur presque tous les plans : cohésion, timing, compréhension… Bien qu'ils réussirent, non sans difficulté, à vaincre leurs ennemis, Luxus et Erza se disputèrent virulemment après la remise de la récompense, au point qu'ils ne voyagèrent pas ensemble au retour. Luxus partit le premier. Ils venaient de réussir une mission exceptionnelle, deux mages si jeunes, or ils ne rentraient même pas ensemble pour célébrer ! En voyant le blond débarquer seul de la mission, toute la guilde manqua de s'étrangler de terreur quant à ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Erza. Luxus dût répéter deux fois qu'elle allait très bien et que la mission était réussie. Et encore, même Natsu trouva à redire.

 **« Mais quand tu dis réussi… tu veux dire réussi-réussi, ou moyen-réussi ? »**

Le regard noir que Luxus lui jeta lui passa l'envie d'attendre une réponse à sa question. Titania arriva en plein milieu de ce remue-ménage et tout le monde se calma. En fait, la guilde entière s'était étrangement tue à son arrivée, comme si on attendait d'elle une version différente de celle de Luxus. Erza ne prêta pas attention aux autres. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un discours constructif avec son partenaire de mission. Elle n'était pas fière de leur dispute de gamins de trois ans juste avant de partir, et encore moins de leur séparation très clichée de grand couple. Elle s'approcha du mage de la foudre assis à une table. Il s'était fait servir une grande chope de bière qu'il reposa sagement en la voyant.

 **« Luxus, rapport de mission ? »** proposa Erza avec un petit sourire cordial un brin tendu.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Il se leva de table et laissa sa boisson derrière lui. La colère de leur dernier échange était passée, il ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Et il fallait effectivement faire le point sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les événements se déroulent aussi mal. Ils gravirent les escaliers. Erza ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de dortoir et invita Luxus. Elle intercepta le regard en coin de Levy qui sortait justement de la sienne, ses lunettes sur le nez, un livre à la main. La jeune fille les toisa discrètement. Les joues d'Erza prirent une légère teinte rosée. Les rumeurs sur eux risquaient d'aller bon train. Elle aurait dû lui proposer la salle de réunion, mais tant pis, autant assumer son choix de lieu de… _rapport_. Luxus avait l'air de s'en ficher pas mal soit dit en passant. Il entra sans la remercier de la politesse, puis l'écarlate entra à son tour. Elle ferma la porte, se retourna et s'y adossa en poussant un long soupir. Erza semblait dépitée. Au milieu de la pièce, tourné vers elle, Luxus la jaugea avec une expression assez fermée, presque antipathique.

 **« Aucune cohésion, aucune coordination…quel fiasco, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons réussi cette quête »,** soupira t-elle en croisant les bras avec un lent signe négatif de la tête.

Elle baissa le regard. Luxus l'imita en croisant lui aussi les bras.

 **« De même. Je me demande ce qui a merdé à ce point pour qu'on bosse aussi mal. »**

Erza releva un regard sévère vers lui.

 **« Ce qui a merdé, Luxus, c'est peut-être que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête. »**

Bon, elle qui voulait une conversation claire… Finalement, ça ressemblait pas mal au _« sale tête de mule »_ qu'elle avait balancé juste après son _« Tu n'es qu'une chieuse ! »_

 **« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… »**

Il n'avait pas si mal réagi ! Erza manqua de soupirer de soulagement mais se retint. Ce n'était que le début. Luxus pouvait s'enflammer à tout moment. Il avait un très sale caractère.

 **« Tu te trompes. J'ai suivi toutes tes indications au moment où tu me les disais. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé et malgré ça, tu m'as attaquée. Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Huh?! Des clous, c'était ta faute ça ! J't'ai jamais demandé de te mettre sur ma route. »**

Ce qui aurait dû être un débrief devint –encore- un règlement de compte. Aucun des deux n'était assez naïf pour s'en étonner. Erza se décolla de la porte et s'avança vers lui.

 **«** _ **Ta**_ **route ?** _ **Je**_ **devais m'occuper du phénix et toi du minotaure ! »** rappela t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas élever la voix.

Luxus décroisa les bras. Il fit à son tour un pas vers elle et pointa l'index sur le haut de sa poitrine. Ses yeux aciers lançaient des éclairs.

 **« Ton phénix me volait dans les plumes j'te signale ! »**

 **« Je le sais, c'est moi qui t'ai prévenu et qui t'ai demandé de t'éloigner ! »** rétorqua Erza en repoussant son doigt accusateur d'une claque.

La main qui venait de frapper subit une riposte de Luxus, qui la frappa à son tour. Erza en eut le poignet rougi mais ne montra aucun signe de douleur.

 **« J'ai rien entendu ! »** rétorqua t-il.

 **« Tu m'as très bien** _ **entendue**_ **, tu ne m'as juste pas** _ **écoutée**_ **! »**

Erza poussa sèchement son épaule du plat de la main, mais sans donner trop de force. Luxus ne riposta pas cette fois. Il leva légèrement les paumes vers le ciel en signe d'incompréhension et de consternation.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'inventes ! Et on en parle, de ton intrusion dans mon combat ? »**

Erza écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en se disant qu'il en avait de bonnes. Elle avait voulu bien faire ! Elle se défendit d'ailleurs en agitant le poing :

 **« Oh mais PARDON d'avoir voulu te protéger et d'avoir pris le coup à ta place ! »**

C'était apparemment la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire. L'éclat dans le regard de Luxus changea à nouveau pour devenir meurtrier. Il semblait si furieux qu'Erza voulut reculer de crainte, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

 **« Je** _ **t'interdis**_ **de prendre les coups qui me sont destinés ! »** cracha t-il en la repoussant si violemment qu'elle s'écrasa contre la porte.

Le bas de son dos venait de heurter la poignée. Erza serra les dents de douleur mais encaissa en silence. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Luxus était dans une colère noire. Elle se mit à sa place. C'est vrai que si un de ses camarades s'était interposé pour la protéger de quelque chose qui devait lui arriver, elle l'aurait très mal vécu. D'autant que Luxus avait eu peur qu'elle ne se relève pas. Elle se souvenait du soulagement empreint sur ses traits au moment où il l'avait vue se redresser. Ce n'était pas très judicieux de sa part d'avoir évoqué ce souvenir un peu compliqué pour lui. Elle l'avait inquiété, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

 **« Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer, tu m'entends ? »** poursuivit-il férocement. Son poing frôla la tête de la rouquine en frappant violemment le mur. Le bruit la fit sursauter. **«** _ **Plus jamais !**_ **»**

N'ayant pas l'insolence d'affronter son regard, Erza garda la tête basse. Le poing de Luxus restait appuyé sur le mur, comme dans l'attente d'une réponse pour relâcher la tension. Doucement, Erza leva la main et la posa sur son avant-bras. Ils venaient de se battre comme Natsu et Gray, c'était honteux. Ils valaient mieux que ça. Erza avait le sentiment d'être en tort, alors autant le reconnaître.

 **« Je te demande pardon Luxus »** Elle releva vers lui un regard sincère. **« Je ne le ferai plus »**

Luxus fit un petit hochement de tête, signifiant qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Le contact de la main d'Erza s'échappa tandis qu'il abaissa son bras et recula d'un pas. Gênée, elle se frotta le coude en baissant le menton.

 **« Je crois que… de toute façon, je n'en aurais plus l'occasion… on n'est pas vraiment en symbiose… pas vrai ? »** dit-elle avec hésitation.

 _Tu m'étonnes,_ songea Luxus. Il esquissa un petit rictus nerveux en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

 **« C'est clair qu'on n'était pas… le duo de choc auquel je m'étais attendu »**

Oui, elle aussi, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il forme un duo exceptionnel. Elle était très forte et très bien positionnée dans la guilde, quant à Luxus, il était le meilleur après Gildarts. Elle s'imaginait qu'ensemble, ils seraient invincible… c'était très rare qu'elle se plante à ce point. Cela n'arrivait même jamais pour ainsi dire. Elle avait placé tellement d'espoir en leur équipe qu'elle était vraiment déçue, cela se voyait clairement dans son regard brun assez amer, mélancolique. Intérieurement, elle avait espéré que Luxus la détrompe, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il feraient mieux la prochaine fois. Sauf que non, il avait lâché l'affaire.

 **« L'unité de Raijin te sied beaucoup mieux »** admit-elle avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

Luxus lui rendit son sourire. Le sien portait moins de chaleur et était plus retenu, mais il n'était pas moins sincère.

 **« Au moins on aura essayé. »**

Erza se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres.

 **« Et puis, n'oublions pas que… nous l'avons quand même réussie, cette mission. »**

 **« Prête pour refaire la une du Sorcerer ? »** , s'amusa vaguement Luxus.

 **« Après toi ! »**

Elle donnait le change, mais Erza avait en réalité le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée. Le regard de Luxus s'était fait plus gentil que d'habitude, une gentillesse qu'elle n'avait pas connu de lui avant et qui ne la réconfortait pas. Car la rouquine ne l'interprétait pas comme une promesse d'une entente à l'avenir. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas ça. Erza avait plutôt l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une forme d'au revoir. Elle eut bien raison. Suite à cet échange, Luxus ne lui adressa plus la parole. Il ne lui était pas hostile, c'était pire que ça... elle ne semblait plus vraiment exister pour lui, à un point tel qu'elle n'eut jamais le courage de revenir à sa rencontre. C'était toujours elle qui venait de toute façon ! Or cette fois plus que jamais, Luxus faisait comprendre que ce n'était plus la peine. Erza s'y plia. Pourquoi retourner vers lui vu comment elle était traitée ? Même un chien ne revient pas une deuxième fois vers la main qui l'a frappé.

Erza se fit guerrière solitaire pendant un certain temps, au moins ne craignait-elle pas d'être déçue. Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de terrasser le monstre qui terrorisait une ville, les habitants lui offrirent une magnifique offrande. Puis, une femme à l'allure modeste s'approcha également d'elle, voulant apporter sa part à la récompense de la vaillante guerrière.

 **« Puis-je vous offrir un peu de mon aide mademoiselle ? Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi ! »** Erza lui sourit, elle ne pouvait pas refuser devant cette amabilité, ce serait inconvenant de sa part... et elle regretta son acquiescement. **« Dites, est-ce que les amours sont au beau fixe pour vous Erza Scarlet, avez-vous un petit ami ? »**

La rouquine manqua de tomber à la renverse tant elle ne s'y attendait pas ! La question lui colla le rose aux joues. Eh, gare à l'indiscrétion !

 **« Euh mais… non ! »** balbutia t-elle.

 **« Il ne tient qu'à vous d'y remédier ! L'amour de votre vie se situe peut-être votre entourage et vous ne le savez même pas. Si vous avez des photos de votre guilde, je peux évaluer votre compatibilité amoureuse avec chacun de… »**

Erza agita les mains pour signifier que c'était sans façon.

 **« Euh. Non-non vraiment, merci, ça ira ! C'est très gentil de votre part »,** l'interrompit la guerrière avec un sourire forcé.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à partir, mais s'arrêta après un pas.

 **« En revanche… »** La belle se tourna vers la dame **« la compatibilité entre collègues, vous savez faire ? J'aimerais savoir avec qui je peux former une équipe efficace. »**

La diseuse de bonne aventure se frotta pensivement la mâchoire.

 **« Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude… mais c'est faisable. »**

Erza était bien souvent une grande enfant alors... elle se laissa tenter par le jeu avec un petit air de chipie, et suivit la bonne femme.

Pour le coup, peut-être qu'Erza pourrait trouver les coéquipiers de rêve. Cela l'intéressait un peu plus que l'amour. Enfin, non, ça ne l'intéressait pas forcément plus. Mais c'était gênant de parler d'amour ! Et puis, les jeunes filles qui venaient interroger des mediums concernant leur vie sentimentale avaient la réputation de crétines désespérées… elle n'était pas désespérée… si ? Erza rentra dans la maisonnette de la voyante. Tout à l'intérieur était fait de bois, on se serait cru en montagne. La dame s'installa à la petite table ronde du double séjour. Celle-ci était tellement garnie d'accessoires qu'on pouvait difficilement y poser les coudes. Il y avait même une boule de cristal en son centre ! Erza se plaça en face de la mage et invoqua son porte-monnaie qui apparut avec une trainée d'or. Il contenait une photo de la guilde qu'elle sortit et posa sur la table après avoir poussé ce qui semblait être des jetons de poker.

 **« Voici un jeu de 52 cartes »** La voyante les sortit d'un petit paquet qui était déjà posé sur la table à l'origine. **« Je vais en tirer une. La valeur de celle-ci sera l'indicateur de compatibilité. La couleur apporte une nuance à ce résultat, une nuance qui n'est pas la même en fonction de la valeur de la carte. Je commence par qui ? »**

Erza pointa Luxus du doigt, qui se tenait à côté de Makarov. La médium regarda son visage un long moment.

 **« Prête ? »** demanda t-elle enfin.

Erza hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées d'appréhension. Quelle suspense ! La voyante fit de la place devant elle, ce qui tassa les objets du côté d'Erza. Ensuite, elle battit les cartes et les étala faces cachées devant elle avec une virtuosité incroyable. Scarlet en avait des étoiles dans les yeux malgré le petit stress qu'elle ressentait. Ensuite, la voyante en tira une au hasard et la présenta directement à Erza, dont le visage se rembrunit légèrement.

 **« Trois de carreau »** marmonna piteusement la guerrière.

Même la diseuse de bonne aventure ne s'attendait pas à une telle catastrophe.

 **« C'est… »**

 **« Le ras des pâquerettes. Je me passerais de la signification du carreau »** acheva Erza avec dépit.

Il n'empêche que le résultat était très cohérent sur sa prestation avec Luxus. La rouquine avait au moins la confirmation qu'elle ne matchait pas vraiment avec le mage de la foudre. Elle savait d'où venait le problème : ils étaient tous les deux des têtes de mule quand ils étaient ensemble. Erza fit semblant d'être un peu indifférente au résultat. Mais au fond, même si elle s'était attendue à ça, l'écarlate ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Elle désigna d'autres de ses camarades et fut étonnée de voir un as de cœur apparaître pour Natsu, et un roi de trèfle avec Grey ! C'était donc eux, ses potentiels meilleurs partenaires ? Erza comptait s'empresser de vérifier cela ! Elle remercia la voyante et partit d'un pas déterminé.

Dès son retour de mission, elle réclama ce duo pour l'accompagner dans une autre aventure. Il y avait une nouvelle recrue chez Fairy Tail, que Erza fut ravie d'accueillir au sein de l'équipe également. Et quel quatuor ils formèrent ! Les cartes avaient eu raison. Erza, Natsu, Grey et Lucy eurent rapidement la réputation d'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail ! Les cartes ne s'étaient pas trompées… ce qui confirmait donc par la même occasion l'absence totale de compatibilité avec Luxus. C'était bien dommage, mais Erza s'était vite remise. Grâce à l'aide précieuse de ses camarades, elle put surmonter de dures épreuves y compris celle de la tour du paradis où la jeune femme avait dû faire face à son ami d'enfance. Natsu la sauva même d'une mort certaine, elle qui avait voulu se sacrifier pour le bien de ses amis. _Mon as de cœur…_ avait-elle songé en le remerciant, le front tendrement appuyé contre le sien. Erza était sortie fragilisée de cette épopée. Elle s'en voulait pour ses camarades qu'elle avait abandonnée, elle s'en voulait pour la mort de Simon, la mort de Jellal, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Grâce à sa guilde, au pardon de ses Shawn, Miliana et Wolly, elle se reconstruisit tant bien que mal.

Suite à ce drame, la vie poursuivit son cours à Fairy Tail, avant qu'un événement ne vienne chambouler à nouveau leur petit monde. Le concours de Miss Fairy Tail ne se déroula comme prévu. L'unité de Raijin s'en prit aux candidates, Evergreen les avait toutes transformée en pierre, Titania comprise ! Celle-ci put se défiger grâce à son œil artificiel. Même si elle se prêta au jeu, releva les défis de Luxus avec brio, et donna une déverrouillée à Evergreen, Erza avait peur. Jusqu'où Luxus était-il capable d'aller ? Pourquoi contenait-il tant de colère en lui, voulait-il vraiment faire du mal à la guilde ? Cela lui semblait inconcevable, mais le bougre avait tout de même entouré la ville de lacrimas explosives, c'était très dangereux ! Erza n'était toujours pas remise de la perte de Simon et Jellal, voilà que maintenant, c'était Laxus qui avait décidé de péter un plomb ! Voulant le stopper dans ses desseins, la rouquine finit par se confronter à lui. Luxus n'était plus le même. D'une part parce qu'il semblait enfin remarquer son existence depuis longtemps, d'autre part parce qu'il avait de l'hostilité dans le regard. Non, c'était plus que de l'hostilité, c'était de la malveillance. Or Luxus n'était pas quelqu'un de malveillant, elle en était persuadée. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, il avait dégénéré, voilà tout. L'intervention de Natsu la stoppa net, et la rouquine lui laissa le champ libre pour affronter Luxus. Même si Erza se sentait de taille à se mesurer à lui (elle se sentait de taille contre n'importe qui quand il en allait de protéger ses amis), elle faisait aussi confiance en son as de cœur et se chargea des lacrimas qui menaçaient la ville. L'incident résolu, ils recouvrirent tous de leurs blessures plus ou moins sévères. Erza s'en voulut quand elle découvrit que le pauvre Natsu était plâtré jusqu'au sommet du crâne, le pauvre garçon… elle aurait peut-être dû s'occuper de Luxus tout compte fait.

Surveillant tout le monde d'un air soucieux, les mains sur les hanches, la jeune femme écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant que Luxus était venu à son tour. Loin d'être rancunier, Natsu se planta devant lui pour lui bafouiller une réclamation de revanche – sa bouche étant couverte, Gadjeel dût traduire ses propos pour les oreilles de tout le monde. Pour sa part, Erza étudia Luxus attentivement. Son visage avait de nouveau changé, la malveillance était partie. A croire que le passage à tabac avec les deux autres chasseurs lui avaient remis les idées au clair, et lui avait fait retrouver le sens des priorités… car Luxus demanda à voir son grand-père mal en point.

Erza lui indiqua où il était. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait le laisser partir sans s'en mêler. Toutefois, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Peu après que le blond eut marché vers l'infirmerie, elle fit de même et s'arrêta à l'extérieur, l'oreille tendue. L'échange avec le maître avait été court, Luxus était banni sans plus de cérémonie.

 **« Je voulais rendre la guilde plus forte… »**

Luxus avait accepté sa sentence. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son regard tomba sur celui stupéfait d'Erza. Il ne lui reprocha pas son indiscrétion, il ne fit aucune remarque. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Elle était blessée, il lui avait fait du mal, les excuses ne rattraperaient rien. Il était banni de toute façon. Comme son père avant lui. Luxus la contourna. Il avait des affaires à récupérer dans sa chambre, avant de partir. La belle l'observa en silence, puis, elle marcha sur ses talons comme un fantôme, une ombre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le mage de la foudre devait partir. Elle rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Erza n'était pas une femme rancunière… au point qu'elle pensait la même chose que Natsu : certes Luxus avait merdé, mais ce n'était pas si grave ! C'était juste des défis. Elle avait un peu plus conscience que le mage de feu du danger qu'avaient représenté les défis en question, mais elle n'en voulait déjà plus à Luxus. Alors… se dire qu'il devait partir pour ça…

Luxus entra dans sa chambre sans fermer la porte. Et même s'il l'avait fermée, Erza l'aurait suivi. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et l'observa mettre ses biens dans un grand sac de sport en bandoulière. Il faisait quelques allées et venues dans la pièce en passant à côté d'elle sans même s'en soucier, comme si elle n'existait pas, encore. Erza restait plantée là et l'observait mollement en se tournant au gré de ses déplacements. Finalement, Luxus zippa son sac mais arrêta son geste en entendant un reniflement bruyant. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'homme se retourna et observa la guerrière qui se trouvait aux bords des larmes. Il soupira légèrement de lassitude et s'approcha d'elle.

 **« Erza. »**

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui. Elle se souvenait encore de la toute première fois où il avait prononcé son prénom et de cette chaleur qui avait empli son cœur car elle avait enfin l'impression d'exister pour lui. C'était il y a un bail, et pourtant, cette chaleur revenait chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer ces deux syllabes avec bienveillance. Erza ne comprenait pas comment le départ de Luxus pouvait la toucher à ce point, mais c'était le cas. Elle était bouleversée comme s'il s'agissait d'un adieu, comme si elle était persuadée de ne jamais le revoir. C'était pourtant stupide, il partait de la guilde, il n'allait pas mourir !

 **« Ma sentence est méritée. Je t'interdis de pleurer. »**

Sa vue était juste brouillée mais… _Je ne pleure pas_ , songea t-elle. C'est lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux et que les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues que Titania réalisa qu'elle avait tort.

 **« Je… désolée… »**

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été proches, alors Luxus n'aurait pas imaginé que son départ puisse l'émouvoir à ce point. Erza faisait essentiellement équipe avec le trio Natsu-Gray-Lucy. Que le mage de la foudre soit présent ou absent, ça ne changerait pas grand chose pour elle.

 **« Après notre nuit à Hesperia, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais être la cause de tes larmes. Et t'es en train de tout foutre en l'air »** déclara sévèrement Luxus, le regard plein de reproche.

 **« Tu… tu t'en rappelles ? »** s'étonna t-elle en essuyant prestement ses larmes de son poing.

Erza avait un souvenir un peu brouillé de cette nuit. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie suite aux traitements dégradants de Luxus est de celles qu'on veut oublier. Le fait que lui s'en souvienne, et qu'il sous-entende un regret de lui avoir fait du mal, la toucha d'autant plus. Elle pensait n'être rien pour lui, or elle s'était trompée… cette réalisation envoya une autre salve de larmes rouler sur ses joues. Luxus… il n'était pas si terrible, ni si indifférent, tout compte fait. Erza réprima un sanglot. Le blond en leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, hein… »** marmonna t-il avec exaspération.

 **« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité… »**

Le regard de Luxus s'adoucit légèrement tandis qu'il se rappelait également de ces paroles déjà échangées… mais avec les rôles inversés cette fois. Erza renifla légèrement et reprit :

 **« Pardon, c'est plus fort que moi… Depuis que je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail, tu as toujours été là… ça me semble inconcevable que tu partes. La guilde ne sera plus la même sans toi… »**

Son cœur trembla légèrement quand elle sentit la main de Luxus se poser sur sa joue. Elle était immense et lui couvrait tout le côté du visage. Le contact était doux, apaisant, un peu chaud sur sa peau. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un geste aussi tendre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, du moins, pas avec elle.

 **« Erza… »**

Le cœur de la belle eut un autre petit sursaut à l'entente de son prénom. Il sonnait agréablement entre ses lèvres, avec sa voix grave. Elle remua doucement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle l'écoutait, la belle n'était pas vraiment en état d'articuler quoique ce soit dans l'immédiat. Elle avait le souffle coupé.

 **« J'ai bien conscience que je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi, mais à aucun moment je ne t'ai détestée... Je tenais à ce que tu le saches. »**

Ses paroles la renvoyèrent à nouveau à la nuit de leur mission, quand il s'était montré odieux avec elle à l'en faire croire qu'il la détestait, à l'en faire secrètement pleurer. Apparemment, il avait senti combien son comportement l'avait remuée. C'était gentil de mettre les choses à plat, de la rassurer. Mieux encore, c'était incroyable qu'il se soit souvenu de tous ces détails et ait gardé ça sur la conscience. Ravalant vaillamment ses larmes, Erza eut un petit sourire et posa la main sur la sienne. Il n'était pas obligé de lui dire tout ça, et pourtant il le faisait. Toutefois, Erza savait ce que ça voulait dire. Chaque fois que Luxus lui montrait ce brin d'affection qu'il avait pour elle, c'était pour lui dire au revoir. La jeune femme ignorait quelle genre de force la retenait de s'effondrer en larmes à ses pieds mais elle se tint bien droite. Luxus relâcha sa joue et recula d'un pas. Il l'observa un instant. Son visage était parfaitement neutre, sérieux, mais il y avait cette petite lueur de douceur dans le regard qui transperçait le cœur d'Erza. Et une lueur de tristesse aussi… il ne voulait pas partir. Mais d'un autre côté, il y était résolu. Ça se sentait aussi. Soudain, Luxus tourna les talons et lui adressa un signe de la main qui respirait sa nonchalance d'autrefois.

 **« Tant que tu es là pour veiller sur les autres, cette guilde est entre de bonnes mains. Je pars sans crainte. »**

Ces mots… jamais elle n'aurait cru les entendre un jour de lui.

 **« Luxus… »** chuchota Erza en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un sanglot.

Quelque chose de bizarre flottait dans l'air, comme un mélange de regret et d'amertume dans lequel Erza baigna sitôt que Luxus referma la porte derrière lui. À cause du mur qu'il avait érigé autour de son cœur pendant toutes ces années, la belle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient passés à côté d'une histoire qui aurait pu être belle, unique, et qu'ils ne vivraient peut-être jamais. Oui, c'était exactement ça. Elle éprouvait le regret qu'il ne soit rien arrivé. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour y changer quoique ce soit ? Luxus n'y avait pas mis du sien, il était davantage responsable, et peut-être que pour sa part, il ne regrettait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il l'appréciait probablement plus qu'elle ne croyait. Erza secoua la tête en baissant le regard. Elle ne devait pas être pessimiste. Un jour, Luxus reviendrait. Un jour, l'occasion d'être plus que de simples colocataires se présenterait, d'être au moins des amis. Il fallait juste attendre.

* * *

 _J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Si vous souhaitez en lire davantage, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, c'est toujours source de motivation :D_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
